Capture your Embrace
by Ophelia Blue
Summary: Blaine is moving away. Leaving Ohio, Dalton and Kurt behind. Kurt plans a few last things to do together, hoping to keep their love alive - but after all the time apart, will their feelings remain?
1. Prologue

**Hey there :)**  
>Here's my first <strong>Klaine<strong> fic i'm publishing on the internet, so I hope you enjoy it.  
>I'll aim to add a new chapter every Sunday, though some chapters may be slightly sooner or later.<p>

I'd really appreciate your thoughts and reviews on each chapter, as the reception this story gets will affect the number of chapters I choose to write.

Just to clarify, I do not own the characters, **Kurt**,** Blaine** or any part of** Glee** whatsoever.  
>If I did there'd be faarr more Klaine in each episode. :P<p>

This is just the prologue to the story, so i'm sorry about the length, but the other chapter's shall be far longer I promise you.

* * *

><p>The sight of Kurt's sleeping face through the bedroom window sent shivers through his body.<p>

He knew he shouldn't be here, and though every last part of him longed to reach out, tap on the glass maybe once or twice, see Kurt's beautiful eyes widen in surprise and a smile appear on his face - the same smile Blaine had fallen in love with all those years ago - he knew it wouldn't be fair.  
>His breath came out in small clouds of steam in the cold night air, the vapor illuminated by the dull moonlight that shone down, caressing the house in which the boy slept.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Blaine allowed himself the pleasure of resting his hand gently against the glass, just inches from the boy's face. He focused on the cold temperature of the glass against his fingertips, and wondered how much warmer Kurt's skin would be, if he ever had the opportunity to touch it.  
>The sleeping boy let out a sigh and rolled over in his bed, and Blaine quietly removed his hand and sunk back over the balcony, with a whisper of "goodbye".<p>

As the sun began to rise a few hours later, the morning rays fell upon a fading hand print left upon the windowpane, to which a now awakening Kurt would never notice…


	2. We're Counting the Stars

December 18th 2011

20:04

Christmas Holidays

Blaine's Sitting Room

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt piped up, interrupting the mutual silence the boys had, as they lay on the floor doing a jigsaw puzzle together.<p>

"Mmmm" Blaine answered, joining two more pieces together and glancing up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Where is it you're moving too?"

Kurt always got straight to the point which was what Blaine loved about him, among other things.

He bit his lip and sat upright, pushing the remaining puzzle pieces into a pile between them, before answering "Maine".

The other teen frowned and started on the puzzle once more, having only asked in the hope that Blaine's parents had changed their mind and weren't taking their son so far away.

"At least it's the same country" Blaine laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere and distract Kurt from his obvious distress.

Blaine hadn't mentioned the move in a few weeks, but the truth of the matter was that he just didn't want to think about being separated from Kurt.

He stretched out on the floor again and rested his chin in his hands as he gazed at Kurt, taking in the sight of his Glasz-coloured eyed and his carefully styled brown hair.

"I'll miss you" Blaine mumbled, after a moments silence, reaching forward and tugging at the scarf hanging loosely around Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled. "You will..." he was interrupted by Blaine's outstretched finger touching his lips.

"Of course I'll visit, you don't have to ask me that".

Kurt's grin widened and he pulled himself along the carpet to get closer to Blaine. Blaine smirked and edged away, sitting back up and pulling Kurt up with him.

Their arms wrapped around each other's waists, pulling themselves as close together as was possible.

Kurt pushed forward moving his lips to meet Blaine's, ignorant of the fact his foot was lying on the puzzle breaking up their evening's work.

Blaine allowed his lips to gently caress the other boy's for a few minutes before he carefully pushed Kurt back and stood up.

Kurt looked up at him from the floor, puzzled, before rising to his feet also and tucking a strand of the shorter boy's curly hair behind his ear.

"What is it?" he asked, pushing his copies of Vogue and Vanity Fair off the sofa so he could sit down.

Blaine lowered himself down beside his boyfriend, and moved his arm around the blue-eyed boy's shoulders.

"I was just thinking about us..." Blaine began.

A crease formed between Kurt's eyebrows which Blaine quickly smoothed away, "it's nothing bad, I promise."

Kurt relaxed and leaned his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder, marveling at just how perfectly his head fitting in the crook of the other boy's neck. "Then what is it?"

"I've been worrying these last few weeks that you would want to break up with me, after I told you I was moving. I'm just so glad you still want us to be an us" Blaine mumbled, running his finger's through Kurt's hair.

Kurt adored it when Blaine spoke of them as an us. They'd been dating for ages, but it still sent shivers down his spine when Blaine said it. They weren't too separate people, they were an item, they came in a pair, they were together.

"Of course I wouldn't break up with you" Kurt said, pushing his head further into Blaine's neck and wrapping his own arm around the boy's waist, "you're the only boy I can ever imagine being with".

The two of them were silent for a moment, just basking in each other's company and staring out the window at the darkening evening.

"Where about in Maine are you living?" Kurt asked, being the one to break the silence yet again that evening.

"In a place called Guilford" Blaine answered, "it looks lovely".

"What did the Warblers say when you told them?" Kurt pushed further.

"I... haven't told them yet" Blaine admitted, sliding his head down to press his and Kurt's lips together.

Kurt reeled back, "YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM?"

"Nope," Blaine grinned sheepishly, "I've still got two weeks left at school after Christmas, I was going to break it to them then."

Kurt considered complaining but the smile on Blaine's face melted away the annoyance.

"Who else have you told then?" Kurt mumbled, lifting his head of Blaine's shoulder to meet his eyes.

"Just you" he replied simply, before pushing his lips back to Kurt's and placing his hands on the other boy's cheeks.

This time Kurt didn't pull away.

He savoured every moment of the kiss, wondering which was going to be their last, and how he was ever going to survive without Blaine to cuddle into and enjoy his evenings with.

When finally their lips broke apart it was dark outside, and a few stars sparkled through the cloudy sky, like small pricks of hope in Kurt's darkening world.

"Before you leave," Kurt said, standing up, and taking Blaine's hand, "I've prepared a list of everything I want us to do in these last four weeks, and now is as good a time as any to start".

"Can I see it?" asked Blaine, as Kurt pulled him to his feet.

"Nope, it's somewhat of a surprise" Kurt replied, squeezing his hand, "you trust me?"

"Of course" Blaine said, giving Kurt a small peck on the cheek and allowing himself to be led outside.

It was dark outside.

The only light came from the glistening moon above them which illuminated their silhouettes, giving them both a ghostly appearance.

"So what are we out here to do?" Blaine asked, allowing Kurt to pull him down onto the grass, and peering into the darkness.

"You're looking the wrong way" Kurt said softly, lifting Blaine's chin so he was staring at the sky.

Kurt lay back on the grass, his hand holding Blaine's and stared at the stars, smiling.

"Stargazing?" his boyfriend asked, squeezing Kurt's hand in his own.

"Yeah" Kurt replied, "it's something I've always wanted to do together, and I'm worried our time together is going to run out. It's kinda... romantic, don't you think?"

"Mmm" Blaine replied, relaxing into the grass and biting his lip.

Whilst Kurt wondered at the stars Blaine's mind was on the gaps in between. At the total blackness of the night sky, and the vast size of it. The world was certainly a huge place and he didn't want to be any further from Kurt than he was right now... a few centimeters away.

"Shame about it being quite cloudy though. But we can still see lots of sta..."

Blaine smiled and rolled over to give Kurt a light peck on the cheek, interrupting his rambling.

"I love you" he whispered, his voice easily heard in the quiet night air.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, moving closer to Blaine, and leaning against his shoulder.

They silently watched the sky, savouring their time together, and both secretly hoping that the night would never have to end.


	3. Hole Inside my Heart thats Built for Two

November 13th 2012

10:46

Saturday

Guilford, Maine, USA

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed listening to the sound of the second hand ticking slowly around the clock face on his desk.<p>

His dark curly hair lay pushed back from his face in a tossled mess and his shirt was only buttoned up halfway.

His parents were on holiday in Spain, and they'd be there for another week, leaving Blaine home alone for yet another day.

The dark circles beneath the boy's eyes gave away the fact that he'd barely slept, writing more songs for his new choir group well into the early hours of the morning.

The boys were good, and had some real talent amongst them, but Blaine still couldn't help comparing them to his Warblers.

He missed them a lot, and still considered them his best friends, though they rarely talked nowadays.

He'd occasionally email Wes or David and they'd update him on the current songs they were performing, and how everyone's lives had been, but it was no replacement for each others company.

His phone vibrated on his desk, singing out the first few lines of 'Baby it's cold outside" through the tinny speakers.

The song reminded him of Kurt, the only reminder he had kept of the boy he'd once considered to be his one true love.

When he'd first moved away they had phoned and emailed each other in every free moment they had, telling the other everything that had happened and excitedly talking about their plans for the future.

Kurt had visited once or twice, and Blaine had returned to Ohio a few times, but the visits were painful as they both knew they would be short lived and the goodbye's became harder and harder.

Blaine could still visualize Kurt's face watching him as he'd walked in to the airport the last time he had seen the boy.

He could still feel the lump rising in his throat, the pain in his chest and the sick feeling in his stomach.

Every instinct had yelled at him to turn around and stay with Kurt ,but his flight wasn't going to wait, he had a new life and there was nothing left for him in Ohio.

Except Kurt.

As time went on, the emails become less and less frequent, and each email was yet another reminder of how little they were talking.

When finally their visits and communication stopped completely, Blaine had forced himself to slowly forget about Kurt.

All his best memories involved Kurt in some way and avoiding thinking about him had been so hard, but he'd known the pain inside him, the constant longing, would only disappear when he'd let Kurt go.

So he had erased all memories of the boy, and found distractions at his new school, making new friends.

The only thing he'd allowed himself was that one song.

It was just a song after all.

He could sing it with anyone and it would mean nothing.

Blaine reached his hand out to the piano against his wall and pressed a few notes, synchronizing with the music still ringing out his phone.

The music stopped, and Blaine moved his hand from the piano to pick up the phone.

He had one missed call, and considered calling them back, but really was in no mood to speak to anyone after his sudden flashback to his past.

The called ID read _Scout_.

Blaine frowned, knowing the other boy would not be happy at the fact he was being ignored.

Blaine's finger hovered over the redial button, before he suddenly caught sight of himself in his bedroom mirror and put down the phone.

His hair was a mess, his eyes were sleep deprived, his face was all blotchy, and he'd fallen asleep in his clothes which were now completely creased.

He let out a sigh and grabbed some clean clothes from a drawer, picked up a towel from the back of his chair and stumbled out his bedroom door, along the hallway and into the shower.

After dressing and making himself look presentable, Blaine returned to his room and picked up his phone.

Two new texts messages awaited him, both from Scout.

He yawned, ran a hand through his just brushed hair and pressed 'read'.

_Blaaaiiinnnneeee. Where are you? If you're ignoring me I'm so going to kill you. Have you finished writing the songs for the choir yet? xx_

Typical Scout.

Always so full of questions.

He smirked and checked the other text message.

_I was thinking we could do lunch. Meet me at 2 and we'll go grab a sandwich somewhere. Don't you dare stand me up. xx_

Blaine pressed reply.

_I was sleeping, i'd never ignore you. Yeah, I finished, at like 2am. Ok, see you there :) xxx_

Blaine checked his reflection in the mirror again before putting his phone in his pocket and sitting back on the bed.

Half of him wanted to meet up with Scout, to distract himself from the thoughts running through his head, but the other half wanted to sit here all day thinking.

Thinking about Kurt.

And how today was one year since the day he'd told Kurt he was moving house, and leaving Ohio.

He knew he should stop thinking about Kurt, but right now he didn't want to.

He missed the boy, he missed him so much it hurt.

A lump started rising in Blaine's throat, and he could feel all the pain he'd pushed away in the previous few months flooding back to him now.

He wanted Kurt to be with him right now.

He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy's taller frame and cling to him.

He wanted to press his lips to Kurt's, to kiss him for hours on end.

He wanted to hear Kurt's beautiful voice, singing with him, or at least just talking to him - about anything.

He wanted the boy to fall asleep in his arms so he could admire his perfectly formed face, and feel is silky hair against his skin.

But most of all he wanted to hear Kurt tell him he loved him.

The way he used to.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contact list until he found Kurt's name.

Blaine stared at the phone for a few minutes before pressing 'write message'.

_Hey Kurt, it's Blaine._

Then he pressed 'send'.

The curly haired boy let out a sigh and pushed the phone into a drawer so he wouldn't be watching the screen for hours hoping for a reply (as he knew all to well he might do), and walked downstairs.

For now Blaine pushed all thoughts of Kurt from his mind and walked out the house. He didn't want his memories of Kurt distracting him from his date with Scout.


	4. Melody

December 25th 2011

9:00am

Christmas Holidays

Kurt's House

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary Blaine?" Kurt asked, his hands outstretched in front of him to feel where he was going.<p>

"Yep, you're not getting to see anything quite yet, and no peeking" Blaine replied, putting his own hands over the blindfold as he carefully led Kurt upstairs and in to his bedroom.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I think I should take it off now, or at least sit down. Really, Blaine".

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a gentle push forward, "you're such a drama queen".

Kurt scowled, turning his head to face behind him where he thought Blaine was standing.

"Not even close" Blaine whispered in his ear taking his hands away from Kurt.

Kurt spun around, arms outstretched, fumbling in the air for his boyfriend.

"Nope, not over there" spoke a whisper in his other ear.

Kurt whirled around, finding this game most amusing.

His fingertips brushed against skin, and he lunged forward, coming close to falling over. A pair of arms wrapped around his small frame and steadied him.

"Please can I look now?" Kurt asked, relaxing into Blaine's arms.

"Nope" Blaine said, pressing his lips into Kurt's and slipping his tongue inside the other boy's mouth.

Kurt jumped, having not expected such a sensation, but kissed the shorter boy back, moving his hands up to Blaine's face so he could feel where the other boy was standing.

"Right!" Blaine said, carefully disentangling himself from Kurt, "you may look in 3... 2... 1... Happy Christmas".

The blindfold was pulled off, and Kurt's jaw dropped.

In front of the boy lay a dark coloured blazer, some grey-coloured, high waisted trousers, a pair of brown leather riding boots and a white frilled shirt.

"It's all..." Kurt breathed, his eyes wide and mouth still wide open.

"Designer, yes" Blaine finished his sentence for him, and grinned. "Want to try it on?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and pulled the clothes into the bathroom with him.

. . .

"Ready?" Kurt called from behind the bathroom door.

"I've been ready for the last hour, what is taking you so long?" Blaine asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his head resting against the wall.

"I can't stop looking at it in the mirror" Kurt answered, not caring how vain he sounded, "it's wonderful".

"Well can I see it then?" Blaine asked, "I didn't spend hours shopping for you to just talk about it".

The door opened and a beaming, fashionably dressed Kurt stepped forward.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, giving a twirl and leaning down to give Blaine a kiss.

Blaine stood up, and stroked an imaginary beard before answering, "it's missing something".

Kurt's brow furrowed for a moment, and Blaine pulled something out from behind his back.

"A... a matching scarf?" Kurt exclaimed, pulling it around his neck and disappearing back into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

Blaine followed him in, and rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Now don't you look amazing" he said, nuzzling Kurt's cheek.

Kurt turned his head to face him, reaching out and tilting his chin up gently to meet his lips.

"Thank you... so... much, Blaine" Kurt murmured, in between the kisses he was attacking Blaine with.

"Glad you... like... it" Blaine replied, pulling his head back for a moment so he could breathe. "I was hoping we could go out for a meal later also "

"Today just keeps getting better and better" Kurt breathed, wrapping his arms around Blaine, "Now it's time for your present".

Kurt reached into the pocket of the trousers he'd been wearing a few minutes before and pulled out a small red box.

A pink ribbon had been tied around it, holding the lid in place.

"Open in, open it" Kurt said, stepping back, his whole face lit up with happiness.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt, sensing the joy radiating from the taller boy and leant forward to kiss him.

"Open your present first" Kurt instructed, stepping away from Blaine's kiss, still grinning.

"Oh come on, just one quick kiss first?" Blaine teased, reaching out and catching his fingers in Kurt's scarf.

"Hey, this isn't fair. I want to watch you open it".

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him gently, allowing his hand to caress Kurt's neck with such a gentle touch it sent shivers up Kurt's body.

Kurt gave in to the kiss. It was short like Blaine had promised, but sweet and teasing leaving Kurt wanting more.

Resisting the urge to pull Blaine back in for another kiss, Kurt pointed at the box in Blaine's hand, "will you open it now?"

Blaine nodded, and flashed Kurt a quick grin then pulled the ribbon on the box.

He looked inside, then back up at Kurt who was smiling triumphantly.

"Oh wow" he murmered...

. . .

"And what can I get you, sir?" a waiter, dressed formally in black and white, asked, clutching at his notepad and pen.

"I'll have some of this pasta, thank you" Blaine replied pointing at the menu, "you, Kurt?"

"Just a salad for now, please" Kurt said, smiling, dressed from head to toe in the clothes Blaine had given him.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Blaine asked, as the waiter left, "do you not like the food?"

"No no" Kurt replied quickly, "the food is fine, i'm just not that hungry right now. I ate a lot at lunch".

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's knee under the table.

Blaine was dressed in a black suit, his hair carefully styled, and voice purposefully deepened to sound posher.

It was a joke between the two of them.

Seeing who could fit the best in to a place they would never normally go.

But this was a special occasion.

It was Christmas and having a meal out was perfectly normal for most families.

"Really Blaine, how did you afford this place? Are you working like three jobs at once or something? The food costs a fortune".

Blaine grinned, "just money I had saved up. I really wanted to take you somewhere nice".

"Well this is certainly nice" Kurt purred, admiring the crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and allowing the soft sound of the piano being played to drift into his thoughts.

Everything was so calm and peaceful.

It was hard to think that in a few weeks time everything would change and Blaine would be gone.

Gone to Maine where he would make new friends and maybe meet new guys and...

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine was speaking from somewhere far off.

Kurt shook the other thoughts out of his mind and focused on Blaine, "sorry, I was daydreaming".

"Yeah, it looked like it, Your eyes were unfocused and you were sitting there smiling to yourself" Blaine chuckled, rubbing his hand against Kurt's thigh and leaning across the table towards him.

A small candle burned in the middle of the table, filling the air between them with the faint aroma of roses.

"I was telling you that they were my favorite flower" Blaine said, "roses".

Kurt nodded slowly, still trying to dispel the thoughts of Blaine's departure.

"Yes, they're beautiful aren't they" Kurt mumbled, leaning forward to receive a quick peck on the cheek from Blaine.

The waiter arrived with Kurt's salad and Blaine's pasta, and they stopped their conversation to taste the food.

"Mmm, delicious" Blaine exclaimed, "here try some".

He passed the piece of food across the table to Kurt's awaiting mouth.

"Mmm yes" Kurt nodded, before tucking in to his salad, "it's so good, but really really expensive".

"Oh do stop worrying" Blaine said, "are you only eating the salad because it's cheaper?"

"No, i'm not, i'm..." Kurt tried to argue but Blaine had already called a waiter over and was saying something that Kurt couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" Kurt asked when the waiter had gone.

Blaine's eyes were sparkling, but he shook his head, "just wait".

Within 10 minutes the waiter was on his way back to them, a covered platter in hand.

He laid it gently on the table, then removed the cover.

A large chocolate cake lay in the middle of the table.

Kurt's mouth began to water.

"Tuck in" Blaine said, grinning.

Between mouthfuls Kurt glanced up at Blaine who was slowly picking at the side of the cake.

"It's good isn't it?" Blaine asked.

The other boy nodded his agreement.

Blaine took a few more mouthfuls and lay back in his chair, "mmm" he mumbled.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, when he'd eaten his fill, "how really can you afford to eat somewhere like here?"

Blaine was silent for a moment then he raised a finger and pointed at the piano in the centre of the room.

"I've been working here friday evenings" he explained, "so get a discount off the food".

"Oh, I see".

"I've been doing it a few months because I wanted to treat you to something special" Blaine continued, leaning over to Kurt once again that evening.

Kurt smiled, "you really shouldn't have. I'm happy eating anywhere or doing anything as long as i'm with you".

Blaine's mouth pulled into a smile, and placing a hand at the back of Kurt's neck, pressed their lips together in a long passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Blaine rose to his feet and placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Just wait here", he said, before disappearing off into the restaurant.

It was then the sound of the piano changed.

The previous song, with it's slow, relaxing tune, became something more melodical, and Kurt turned his head to stare at the pianist.

He recognized the dark, curly hair within seconds, and met Blaine's eyes. The beautiful color holding him captive as the sound began to surround him.

Kurt didn't recognize the piece, but it certainly sounded romantic.

Blaine's hands moved expertly up and down the keys, his foot pressing on the pedal rhythmically and his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

When the song ended, a quiet clap came from the audience of diners, and then the original pianist took over again.

Blaine returned to the table and gave Kurt one more kiss, holding his lips against Kurt's for as long as he could.

"What was that song you played?" Kurt asked. "It was beautiful."

"I wrote it myself," Blaine answered, smiling at Kurt, and running a hand through the boy's silky brunette hair, "it's called simply _Melody. _You'll never guess who inspired it".

He kissed Kurt again, then leant back and gazed into Kurt's eyes.

"You look tired, I guess we should be getting you back home"...

* * *

><p>Kurt's gift to Blaine hasn't been forgotten, it will be brought up in the next chapter.<br>Please review :)

[I'm also looking for someone to Beta the next few chapters for me]


End file.
